world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam McGuire
Liam McGuire was a racer first seen in World Race 2015 and later in World Race 2015: Part 2. In both appearances he drove with The Streakers. In part 1 he drove a red "Ford B-Series" School Bus, the same model as Abby Fletcher and Noah Kinkaid. He gets a semi-solid 41st place. World Race 2015: Part 2 In Part 2, Mcguire still drove with the Streakers but had a new car at this point, a "1968 Ford Mustang". He claimed 24th place and was sponsored by 'Johnnycashfanclub.com'. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Liam Mcguire was seen again in the World Race Series 2016 race #2 of Leg 1. He drove a Mobil-1 sponsored Chevy NASCAR stock car. In the race he got 5th place at the very end, allowing him to continue on to the next leg of the series. Driver Gallery dfvasfasdf.PNG dfasdfsdf.PNG|At the start of lap 3 fswfswdf.PNG mugffugga.PNG|Keeping Jayshaun Curbert and Nimsy Corea at bay bitch.PNG World race 2016 (Laguna Seca) Liam Mcguire makes his final appearance in the 2016 series in Leg 2 Race #1, driving a Chryslus Rocket 69 at Laguna Seca. He was by far the most aggressive driver but couldn't get a top 2 spot in the end. He settles for 7th place and he was eliminated from the series. Driver Gallery dfgdsgfdfg.PNG|Down the s-turn Rocketttttttt.png dfgdsgdgdfdsf.PNG|Side by side with Ethan Messere asdfasdfsd.PNG|Sliding around the great equalizer in the dirt dfdsdfgfsfdsfdsf.PNG|In the dirt again as he is passed by Daniel Kim sdfsdfgdasfasfsd.PNG eertferwerqwrwer.PNG|Liam Passing Ethan in the dirt dfgfghdfhdg.PNG|Later after Ethan Passes Liam, he rams him. As seen from Liam's interior camera kaleabbehindhim.PNG|By the end Liam's Chryslus is battered and bruised World Race Series 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim Liam Mcguire appears in World Race Series 2017 driving a Mazda Cosmo in his first appearance. He drives mildly aggressive and uses risky tactics that at first fail but eventually succeed, to achieve his placement of 3rd which solidified his qualification to appear in Leg 2 of the series. Driver Gallery sffsdf.PNG|Liam tries a risky passing maneuver that costs him 3rd place on the first lap racer.PNG damage.PNG|Liam passes Claire Kornhoff for 3rd in the final lap. World Race Series 2017: Race 5 Le Mans Liam on Leg 2 is much more laid-back and does not employ risky maneuvers, most likely to "play it safe" now that he was on a higher stakes leg of the series. Ironically this gets him 6th place and costs him qualification into the finale of the series. Driver Gallery tips6.PNG|Liam led the race at the start for a while LIAMZ.PNG|Claire preparing to pass Liam blurrrrrrrrrr.PNG sdkjfbffd.PNG|Liam Mcguire in last place (8th) on the final lap. (It is assumed by his finishing placement that he passed Laura Martinez and Dawa Vaughn before the finish line) World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Liam McGuire makes his first appearance since World Race Series 2017 in World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 Mount Panorama race in Australia. In this race, he drives a 1989 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z, the same car as Manuel Lagunas within the same race, albeit in black instead of white. Liam started in 17th place with a qualifying time of 2:52:43. He drove rather well but stayed in lower placements throughout the race. In the end, he managed to finish right where he started, 17th place. As a result, Liam was disqualified from the 2019 series. Also, it is worth mentioning, this series is the first series to denote Liam's last name as "McGuire" instead of "Mcguire", although both renditions are acceptable. Gallery Liam McGuire2.JPG|Liam's alternate driver information card. work to do.JPG|Liam and Gregory Vaughn battle on Lap 1 of Mount Panorama. dsfhrht.JPG|Amidst the pack on Lap 1. Turn23.JPG|Liam makes a turn on Lap 2. Trivia *In the original upload of the 2016 Daytona video at the start of Lap 3, an editing mistake allows you to see the video's replay editing tool, around the time Liam appears on-screen. *Liam's flag in World Race Series 2016 was that of the United States and Liam's car in Leg 2 of WRS 2016 also had an American flag on it. *Liam's Chryslus car is a direct reference to Fallout 4. Category:Racers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Ford B-Series Drivers Category:Mustang Drivers Category:Chryslus Drivers Category:Chryslus Rocket 69 Drivers Category:Mazda Drivers Category:Mazda Cosmo Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Ferrari California Drivers Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2016 Laguna Seca Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Hockenheim Category:WRS 2017 Le Mans Category:The Streakers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Camaro Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama Category:Stock Car Drivers